


Unlike Any Other

by orphan_account



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will had only kissed a few people, he’d never kissed a man, and he’d certainly never kissed a pirate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am neither a historian nor a linguist, so if my language is in any way historically inaccurate, it's because I refuse to do research for a one shot of plotless porn.

Will was perfectly sober. Hadn’t had so much as a sip of rum. He had to remind himself of this, because something about kissing Captain Jack Sparrow made him feel like he'd spent the better part of the evening nursing the bottle. His knees were wobbly, his thoughts were swirling around each other, he felt a pleasant sort of tingling all throughout his body, and it certainly didn’t help that he could taste strong drink on Jack's tongue as it swept easily into his mouth.

It was unlike any other kiss Will had ever participated in, although to be fair he didn’t have all that much experience in that regard. He’d only kissed a few people, he’d never kissed a man, and he’d certainly never kissed a pirate. Despite his better judgment, he found himself thoroughly enjoying it. The softness of Jack's mouth was offset by the subtle scratch of his mustache and the sharp, spicy scent that clung to his skin, rum and sweat and saltwater. Jack had pinned Will firmly against the wall of his cabin, though not so firmly that Will couldn’t get away, if he felt so inclined (which he most certainly did not). It was this demonstration of sheer desperation and lust that had weakened Will’s knees in the first place, and things had only gone downhill from there.

The kiss itself was – and there was really no other word for it – filthy, in the most delicious possible way. Jack’s lips moved expertly against Will’s, tongue delving into his mouth, and when he briefly broke away to draw breath, he took Will’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged lightly, the shock of it going straight to Will’s cock, which was rapidly growing in the uncomfortable confines of his breeches. In an effort to gain some relief, Will bucked his hips forward against Jack’s, groaning at the pleasant slide of Jack’s hardness against his through the suddenly cumbersome layers of their clothing.

Jack chuckled sinfully against Will’s mouth. “Eager, are we?”

Utterly unashamed, Will repeated the motion, bucking his hips forward again. His hands found Jack’s hips and gripped them tightly, and he settled into a rhythm of grinding their hips together, the friction bringing the both of them to full hardness and cutting like a knife through Jack's suave exterior as the infamous pirate shuddered and moaned.

Quick to recover, Jack retaliated by moving his mouth down to Will's neck – Will leaned his head back against the wall to grant him better access, hips still gyrating at a slow but steady pace – to suck and bite several marks into the skin there. There would be no masking what the two of them had gotten up to when Will emerged from Jack’s cabin with his neck covered in suspicious red and purple marks. Under any other circumstances, this might have given Will pause, but as it was, he was already far too deep in the smoky haze of lust that had so quickly surrounded him that he could no longer think straight, let alone be relied upon for any manner of rational judgment.

Will felt Jack’s hands at his waist, untucking his shirt, and he leaned forward slightly to aid Jack’s efforts to undress him, simultaneously availing Jack of his belt and jacket. Gradually, the haphazard pile of their clothing grew around their feet, until they were standing in nothing but their breeches and Will was about to suggest they relocate their current activities to Jack's bed – more of a cot, really, but it would serve adequately in this situation – but Jack, it seemed, could not be prevailed upon to wait the two seconds it would take them to cross the cramped quarters to said bed. He dropped to his knees, bringing Will’s breeches down with him. Will gasped as cool air caressed his cock, which had sprung free from his breeches eagerly and was currently standing at attention, level with Jack’s dark eyes and skillful mouth.

Will had never engaged in this particular activity before, though he had heard it described in excruciating and entirely unwanted detail by those members of the _Black Pearl_ ’s crew who had experience in such matters, and consequently, he did not consider himself entirely ignorant regarding the mechanics of said activity. Still, he was somewhat relieved that Jack was taking the initiative on this occasion – and so willingly! – so that he might study Jack’s technique before applying it.

However, the moment Jack’s tongue swept over Will's leaking slit, all thoughts of mechanics and technique flew out the window. Will swore, hands futilely clambering for purchase on the flat expanse of wall behind him. Jack spared him a brief, smug glance before returning to the task at hand. He licked a teasing stripe up the hard length of Will’s cock before wrapping his mouth around the tip, tongue swirling around it. Inch by inch, Jack took Will’s desperate cock into his mouth. Will was utterly overwhelmed by the sensation, legs like jelly underneath him, and were it not for the solid wall behind him, he almost certainly would have collapsed.

“Dear God,” he said weakly as Jack hollowed his cheeks around him. The wet heat of Jack’s mouth around his cock was unlike anything he’d ever felt. It was no surprise, then, that mere minutes had passed of Jack licking and sucking before Will began to feel a warm, tingling sort of pleasure building in his groin.

“Jack,” he warned, because it felt like the polite thing to do. Will may not have been the naïve young man he used to be, but there was still some trace of a gentleman within him, buried deep beneath the pirate he’d since become.

Jack was undeterred by Will’s warning. To the contrary, he picked up speed, determined to bring Will over the edge he was currently balancing on. His teeth scraped ever so lightly along the underside of Will’s throbbing length, and all at once, Will was gone. He felt as though he was in free fall, crying out what might have been Jack’s name but also might have been utter gibberish. Overcome by a more intense pleasure than he had ever experienced, Will went rigid and spilled forcefully into Jack's mouth. To his shock and arousal, he watched through blurred vision as Jack swallowed Will’s seed without hesitation, the continued movement of his mouth drawing out Will’s pleasure until he thought he might faint, which he thought would be rather dramatic but also rather embarrassing.

When Will finally came down from these new heights Jack had brought him to, Jack pulled off of Will’s softening cock, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. For several long seconds, neither of them spoke; Jack merely watched while Will caught his breath, leaning back against the wall and panting. The world around him gradually came into focus, and when it did, he finally returned his attention to Jack, who had, in that time, gotten to his feet. His breeches were still visibly tented, reminding Will that he had not yet fulfilled his end of their current arrangement, which was, of course, unacceptable.

“Satisfied?” Jack asked, more than a hint of swagger in his voice. Will was far too sated to mind. He nodded, not yet trusting his voice to form words. He did, however, trust his body, and so he reached with one hand to cup Jack's hardness, and smirked when Jack grunted and leaned into his touch.

Will jerked his head toward the other end of the room. “Bed,” he said, halfway between a suggestion and a demand. For once in his life, Jack obeyed. They ended up with Jack lying on his back and Will hovering over him, somewhat regretting that he hadn’t removed Jack's breeches when they’d been standing. The task was made more difficult by the cramped conditions of Jack's bed. Through careful maneuvering, Will finally managed to divest Jack of his breeches. Once he had the man naked beneath him, he sat back, taking the opportunity to get a good, long look at him.

Jack’s legs and torso were several shades paler than the rest of him, hidden, as they were, from the sun during long days spent on deck, captaining the _Pearl_. His arms were covered in tattoos, and Will knew there were more on Jack’s back, though he could not presently see them.

What really grabbed Will's attention, however, was Jack’s thick, hard cock, bright red and smearing wetness on Jack’s toned stomach. Will felt a twinge, looking at it, that he knew would have translated to hardness in his own cock, had he not just spent himself moments before.

Jack’s pleasure-slurred voice cut through Will's lusty distraction. “Like what you see, love?” he asked. Will’s gaze snapped back up to Jack’s eyes, which were dark and clouded over, as they had been since Will had first entered Jack's cabin and alluded to the fact that he might not object to any… untoward advances Jack might engage in. That was, of course, how the pair of them had ended up kissing heatedly against the wall in the first place.

“As a matter of fact,” Will said, grinning in what he hoped was a predatory manner, “I do.”

With that, he descended on the leaking cock below him, attempting to imitate Jack’s technique from before, or at least what he could remember of it. Evidently, his efforts achieved satisfactory results. After just a few more minutes than it had taken Will – which somewhat assuaged Will’s manly pride after it had been wounded when he’d lasted such a short time under Jack’s ministrations – Jack was shouting Will’s name and spilling into his mouth. Though Will tried to swallow all of the substance, as Jack had, a few pearly white drops managed to escape his lips and land amongst the dark curls surrounding Jack’s cock; Will licked them up after Jack had gone soft. He was surprised at the taste; it was strange, though not entirely unpleasant. He certainly felt as though he could get used to it.

Will looked down at Jack gasping for air underneath him and felt a swell of emotion in his chest, one he was not yet comfortable putting a name to. Jack grinned up at him, golden teeth and all. “You’re a natural at that,” he said, without a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Will told him, shimmying up until they were face-to-face and kissing Jack again. Where once their kiss had been desperate and dirty, now it was deep and passionate and… well, still a little dirty, because after all, this was Captain Jack Sparrow they were talking about. And truth be told, Will wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
